a change and a new begining
by shadows124421
Summary: when you lost someone you love and the live of all the people is in danger whatcan happen next. sorry i am not to good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm new here and this is my first fanfiction , I'm not very good but I hope you like it and if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know . sorry for my inglish.

Powerpuff Girls Chapter 1

bombom POVs

it had been 3 months since I started school and the rouwdyboys enter, it was difficult at the beginning but its all okey now.

In the morning

I had just woken all was normal until I looked at the time (6:49 am!) I run and go to bubble´s room, BUBBLE BUBBLE ! - I scream until she open the door, bubbles we are late for school!, go and wake up buttercup – I told her

But I wake up buttercup last time and a get hurt – said bubbles, okey I will wake her up – I said

I enter to buttercups room

butch butch ... ... ... butch butch ... - who would say my sister is dreaming with butch , hey wake up ... wake up …..buttercup wake up ….BUTTERCUP WAKE UP!

WHAT! – said buttercup, we have to go to school or don't you what to go and see butch

Don't bother she replied, and when you are swaths faced or delayed drooling over brick- said buttercup. I began to feel my face turned red , just get ready ... I said and I ran down to breakfast

( minutes after)

Its breakfast ready? Said buttercup, there no time for you to eat - I said, it's getting late - BUBBLE SAID , we ran all except buttercup slow walking for pleasure , are 7:30 buttercup said, bubble and I started running more fast because they couldnt see us fly, when we got to school. TEACHER WE REGREAT BEEN LATE THIS WILL NOT H-…WERE ARE ALL?, buttercup isn't here – said bubbles

let's stay waiting for classes start …okey said bubble

( 7:00 )

the teacher told us that there a new guy ... I wonder if it will be cute ... and he liked sweets ... or perhaps he...

Teacher : I hope you give a warm welcome to the new student….. pass please…

A guy with a backwards hat like bricks one and was eating a bombom , winks and smiles to buttercups and butch gets angry,

Teacher : I'm sorry girl but in school are not allowed to wear hat , he teke the hat off and let fall a long hair in a pony tale longer than mine

BELLOTAS POV

I thought you will enter next week - I said , she is ivelisse I meet her last week she is a goot skater

ivelisse : Well there was a change of plans

bombom and bubble they get closer as this teacher falls asleep in the middle of class

hello I'm bombom and she's bubble seems to already know buttercup, I wanted to give a welcome to school and tell you that if you do not understand something or need something you can ask us

princess gets closer , look who's here want to tell you that I am in charge here and if I want something I have to get it .

do not mind her - said bubble , it's just a bitch said bombom

ivelisse : it shows

( Bell rings )

Ivelisse : * was going out and makes bricks books fall*

buttercup: hahahahahaha

At the table

IVELISSE POV

Bucht : what your name , putting his arm around my neck *

Notice how angry buttercup was getting

_ And your name * your approaching slowly *

Buttercup:* getting red with anger *

- JAJAJAJAJAJA

Bommer : butch know that only likes you buttercup

Buttercup and butch : shut up ( red )

Bommer and bubble : buttercup AND BUTCH sitting under a tree ... KISSING - KISSING -

Butch and buttercup : SHUT UP !

ALL: hahahahahaha

Bombom : aww the cute couple

buttercup * starts fighting with bombom*

great, I start to film, don't be useless help them

Butch : mostly you help much

Do not tell me you would not be doing this

Butch : ... * help to separated bombom from buttercup like brick and bommer ... As bucth pulls buttercup they end up face to face *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All were silent , so lost in each other's eyes and red as a tomato , it looked like butch would kiss her at the moment who knows because all I could think at that moment was to take a photo and damage the scene

DELETE THAT DAMN PHOTO – buttercup said as she was coming near

Quiet Brother is just a photo - I said , when bombom gets the photo and says - but they look so good together - bubble gets the camera and says that beautiful, I do not understand why they are not dating out – buttercup gets the camera and breaks

Now you owe me one buttercup – I said as she walked away - brother come here! , I followed her into a room like a laboratory , I saw buttercup doing something on a paper.

Buttercup, what are you doing...- I asked, changing some notes – she said - that's when the brand appeared in my hand that's when the voice always hear in my nightmares the was there when the voice that no living being want to hear , the same voice that told me – kill her ... ... kill her... she is distracted ... there would be so easy to do that ... - that's when I grabbed the knife and went closer ... slowly …getting closer …..i cant do it – I drop the knife - should go to class - I said

We have a lot of time - replied buttercop, it's been three hours since we had to be there - I said, that means we have lunch , acorn said as she left.

I was left alone in the lab, all was getting black I fill like i was getting burn from inside right in front of me , the only person I never wanted to see again, I told you to kill her - told me , n -no I could - I answered

YOU COULD! – HE TOLD ME AS HE THROUGH ME TO A WALL . DAMN GIRL ! -Said while pulling me all over the place

YOUR ONLY PURPOSE , THE ONLY REASON FOR THIS! - THROW ME ... AGAIN could see as my blood flowed slowly as his hands took MY neck and pressed me against the wall ... and slowly I feel how my throat was burning , I fell the pain they had felt all his subjects before, I knew what was coming, I knew what he would do next

What makes all , the only difference is that he was my creator, I was a mistake in an experiment, a disgrace to time and that horrible monster was the one who remove me all I wanted and loved so much , the only thing I had left, and now I 'm going to die the same way they kill her ...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Well this is the second chapter , I regret it so short


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people, I do not even know if anyone reads this…, HERE 'S THE CHAPTER NUMBER 3 ^ _ ^ . Sorry for the writing I am too lazy to translate it myself so I do it in google and sorry for the names.

He took the knife and began to pass slowly through my neck, I closed my eyes , but I felt the knife still stuck on me was when I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that only there was a little cross where my heart is .

- Quiet, I won't murder you ... eventually you are important for the plan - he said

- ... I won't do it, i said

- Stupid girl, I said as he grabbed me by the wrists

- STAY AWAY - I said as I threw him at a wall

He rose with a grim look and caress my face ... my little girl….. is in your blood, he said

-NO! ... I AM NOT YOU! ... You killed her! ... You took all I wanted! DAMN MONSTER –I yell , but only heard him laughing

- My darling angel, that was the day that I was more proud of you - he said as he smile

- W- what do you mean , 'I said asked, knowing I will regret doing it

- You killed…. Not me - he said

- ... No ... -

- ... yes ...

- ... NO!

- YES!

- SHUT UP ! - Yelled as I grab the knife and threw it to him but it didn't hit him

- You did it….and you know it... - said

... – I ran out….the last thing I heard was him yelling….you can't scape from you're destiny... I ran without knowing where i went, the last thing I wanted was to be with someone, but I do not care and I got bumped with brick ...

- hey! watch where you're going – he yelled

I just got up and I ran , not knowing where i was going , I ran across a car , lay down things , nothing mattered , everything was very confusing at the end I finished in front of my house, closed the door and leaned on it, felt a pain in my heart ... but I knew he was right, I have always knew, but never accept it, I wanted to cry but long ago I promise to never do it again

BUBBLES POV

We had just left school when I heard someone shout, I turned around to see who it was.

Hey -he ran toward us

Bommer what happens? - i ask

You mind if I accompany you home? - wonder

At that moment I realized that his brothers were coming too.

Of course, And while we eat ice cream I ^ _ ^ - said blossom

Good idea- said brick

( On the way to the ice cream began to rain )

But we better hurry up or we will get a cold – blossom said

Everyone ran to the ice cream except buttercup

buttercup – scream blossom

Okay, I'm coming mom - buttercup said going to the ice cream

Hey I remember now, has someone seen ivelisse ? - ask

I saw recently at lunch in the lab - said butttercup

She was going out of school - said brick

And how you know?- ask bommer

She was running and tripped me , I told her to put care where she was going but it was far away to hear me- said brick

That have happened - said blossom

It should not be anything important said buttercup

( Ivelisses pov )

It was 8:00 pm

i had already made a decision, I can not escape from my destiny, I have nothing to lose ... I went to the house of the girls, i wore the clothes that I used on my old home black as night, It would make things easier ...

The place was dark maybe they were asleep , I climbed the stairs and into a room with blue door this should be the bubble but she was not there was when I felt someone was behind me , was a man with a lab coat as I picked it up and throw it in the bed but the attempt to escape two demons appeared and grabbed his arms. It was a give from my father because I haven awake yet

- who you are ... what do you want- he wonder

- Nothing you can give me - I said, then grabbed his head and broke his spine. The monsters disappeared, as I felt like someone opened the door


End file.
